Shoulder Buddies
by Still Dreamer
Summary: Well this is just a Oneshot with Havoc...He decides to get councilling....BAD IDEA! Find out what happens to our favorite 'Lady killer' in Shoulder Buddies!


Shoulder Buddies

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime of any sorts or any characters of any sorts so you don't have rights to sue me for any sorts of stealing...

Still Dreamer: Hello people! This is my first FanFiction! I'm so excited! I hope you like it!

Kiki: Yeah, cause if you don't...holds up steal bar

Still Dreamer: Kiki!

Kiki: Hides bareh heh heh...

Still Dreamer:sweat drop On with the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There he was, tall, blond, with cigarette in hand. This man was none other than Jean Havoc, the handsome lady-killer who couldn't keep a girl for more that 48 hours. Yes, he could remember the night before...

Flash Back...

Tally's Italian resterant, lights glowing and the sweetest girl Havoc had ever met...or at least the sweetest girl this week. He was waiting out in front of the resterant patiently for his date when she came walking up. Havoc immediately flashed one of his best smiles and greeted her whole-heartedly. She tried returning his warm welcome but Havoc could see it coming a mile away. "Umm.." said the attractive red head with a blush slightly tinging her tan skin. "Havoc, I'm sorry but we can't go out anymore. You see I just met the most wonderful man...But I still hope we can be friends?" Havoc wanted to scream at his lungs' full compacity that he would not want to be friends with a back-stabbing little floozy like herself. But all that came out was an uttered, "Sure".

" Oh, thank you! I can't wait to go on that date with Roy!" She kissed him on the cheek lightly and skipped away. _Roy..._

End Flash Back...

That's why he was now sitting beside of a strong wooden oak door that had a small sign posted on it: Counselor. It had taken him a while to consider counseling, but he had reached an all new low and needed some mental help. So as he was waiting for the person before him to end her session, he sat there quietly fuming over Roy Mustang. _Stupid, self-centered, woman-stealing, glove-totting, little...Darghhh! I can't think of anything else to call that smooth-talking Mama's boy! Hmph. I hope he chokes on his food on his next date..._All of a sudden an imaginary figure appeared on Havoc's shoulder. "What the hell..." Havoc started. He was then cut-off by a mini of Ed in a white robe, "Now, that's no way to think of your superior officer. I mean you should thank him! If he didn't steal every date you had since you started working for him you would have probably met some nice girls!" Havoc stared at the mini Ed. " I should be happy and thank him for **_that_** ?" The mini Ed thought for a moment. "No, my mistake. But isn't there **_something_** nice that he's done for you?" Havoc glared, "No." Mini Ed thought. "Anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Absolutely positive."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really,really."

"Really, really, really?"

"Really, really, REALLY!"

"Okay! No need to shout!"

"..."

" What about that one time he stole that really cute blond girl..."

"Aren't you supposed to help me with my problems? Not remind me of all the times I've tried and failed to no expense of Roy Mustang?"

"..."

"**Now**, you shut up!"

Just then another imaginary figure poofed onto his unoccupied shoulder. "Hi-ya." Said a very familiar voice. Havoc turned a stiff head towards the figment of his imagination. There it was the most disgusting creature he had every seen in his life. A mini Roy Mustang, dressed in a black and white tux. The mini Roy smirked, "Yo." Havoc sighed, where would the insanity end? The mini Ed glared at the other figure, "What are you doing here?" Mini Mustang smirked, "Don't you know? It's a universal rule! All of us imaginary stereotypical shoulder demons come in pairs." Mini Ed simmered visibly, making the tux clad Mustangs' smirk grow. In the midst of this sat a very confused Jean Havoc, who now had this uncontrollable urge to see this counselor guy as fast as he could. The two shoulder demons then started bickering louder than Havoc could take.

" Did, to."

" Did, not."

" Did, to."

" Did, not."

" DID,TO!"

" Fine, I did. But at least I don't wear a dress."

" Robe, you #$$&! A ROBE!"

" Yeah that's a robe, and that's a braid."

" So what if it is a braid?"

" Sissy-girly."

" What did you say?"

" I said: sissy-girly."

" That's it!"

Mini Ed then jumped on mini Roy and they began screaming and pulling, and both started rolling on some invisible floor only they could stand on. Havoc then had had enough. He screamed so loud he later got a call from the receptionist for the counselor wanting to know if he wanted to reschedule. After his ear-drum blowing ranting at the two, he stormed out in a huff.

The next day...

Ed was just back from a mission and was turning in his report. Inevitably, the tall lady-killer and the short blond got in a verbal battle. A vein started pulsing in Havoc's head,

" THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF BOTH OF YOUR CRAP!" With this said Havoc stormed out of a deathly quiet room. "What's with him?" Said a very confused Ed. Roy just shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still Dreamer: Hoped you liked it! I spent a lot of time on it. Please no flaming unless it's helpful! Uh-oh gotta go to bed! It's 1:37 AM...

Kiki: Snore whoo snore whoo

Still Dreamer: Good idea...lays down


End file.
